


playing with the air, breathing in your hair

by celestialsapphic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, a lot of dialogue which im bad at writing sorryyy, also jughead is an insomniac ok, archead - Freeform, archie andrews being soft, jughead jones being sarky, non explicit asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsapphic/pseuds/celestialsapphic
Summary: Archie Andrews thinks it's refreshing to see Jughead without his beanie. Jughead begs to differ.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic in a while, and it hasn't been beta'd or anything, so sorry in advance for any possible errors! it' s inspired by an ask i received on my tumblr (@softjarchie) , so be sure to check it out! also just wanted to clarify that in this fic, juggie is ace, i just didnt know how to explicitly weave it in! Also, the title is from the song 'The 1975', by The 1975.

_“Before you say anything…” Jughead began, leaning against Archie’s locker and staring him down dubiously, “Don’t.”_

 

 _“What?” Archie exclaimed - his tone laced with faux ignorance. He took a step closer and reached for a stray lock of Jughead’s hair, beginning to coil it around his finger. “I have_ no _idea what you’re on about.” He said, letting go, watching the hair bounce back into place, to frame Jug’s very tired, very irritated face._

 

_Jughead rolled his eyes a lot harder than Archie thought was possible, and let out a disgruntled huff of distaste._

 

_“You’re acting as if you’ve never seen me without my hat before!”_

 

 _“That’s because I_ haven’t. _”_

 

 _“For God’s sake Archie - you saw me without it_ yesterday! _”_

 

 _“When you’re_ sleeping _doesn’t count, Jughead,” Archie argued playfully. “I’ve never seen you without it, at school.” He smirked. “Anyway. I like it. It’s…” Archie searched for the right word, not wanting to offend, “...Refreshing. A nice change.”_

 

_“A change I didn’t ask for.” Jughead cut back. “Anyway, all jokes aside, I was hoping you’d show up today and say I left it at yours or something. I’m guessing not? Or is this some elaborate prank to rob me of my dignity?”_

 

 _“You know if you’d left it at mine I would’ve at least_ texted _you.”_

 

_“Right.” Jughead murmured - more to himself than to Archie -  slumping a little further against the locker, looking significantly more irritated as the seconds passed.”_

 

_“Hey, cheer up okay?” Archie replied - his previous grin of amusement morphing into one of sincerity._

 

_“Mmmn” Jughead was sulking now. Picking at a stray thread on his jeans and avoiding Archie’s eye: behaviour Archie was all too familiar with, when Jug didn't get his way._

 

_“Seriously, it’s a good look okay? Don’t sweat it.”_

 

 _“I don't care whether it’s a fucking_ ‘ good look’ _or not, I feel like I'm missing a limb .”_

 

_It was Archie’s turn to roll his eyes._

 

_“Don’t be so dramatic . Listen, I’ve gotta go to first period now but, I’ll see you at lunch?”_

 

_Jughead muttered something that resembled reluctant approval, and was caught off guard as Archie pressed a brief, chaste kiss to his forehead before departing._

 

 _“Bye!” He yelled, over the hallway chatter, backing away from Jughead, and looking incredibly smug as he did so. Jughead tried to glare back, as if to say ‘You can’t just kiss me to shut me up’ or to school Archie on how_ ‘mundane’ _and_ ‘cliche’ _he was being, but there was no mistaking the ease that seemed to seep into his tense stance, and the subtle red blush that began to bloom across his cheeks._

 

~

 

That was five days ago. If Archie thought Jughead was insufferable then, God knows how he was coping with him now. The hat still hadn't show up, except now its disappearance was no longer a funny excuse for the group to tease Jughead, or something that allowed Archie to play with his hair as freely as he wanted, but a predicament that was slowly but surely driving them all insane.

 

Jughead always found a way to bring it up. Was always calling Archie, telling him that he really did ‘know where it was this time’, only to be followed by a very brief phone call from a very disappointed boyfriend ten minutes later. Was always conspiring against everyone, trying to figure out who would want to ‘destroy his image’ in such a way. He’d even gone as far to propose that the hat had been the source of his creativity, and that without it, he might as well ‘give up and become a lawyer or something’. He was joking, yes, but it still made Archie bindingly uncomfortable to imagine Jughead doing anything other than writing - it practically blasphemous. It had gotten so bad that Jug had actually convinced Betty to let him place an ad for it, on the back of the next issue of The Blue and Gold.

 

No, it wasn’t as if Jughead wasn’t used to going without his hat (“ _Contrary to popular belief Reggie, it’s not superglued to my fucking head.”)_ but still, it left him feeling exposed, and out of character too, with the only person ever having seen him this way being Archie Andrews.

 

Archie Andrews, who was currently sat in a booth at Pop’s pressed up against Jughead, who seemed to be absentmindedly drumming on the table in agitation, and working his way through a plate of fries. Betty and Veronica were sat opposite, sharing a double chocolate milkshake and chattering light-heartedly, with Veronica only drawing her gaze away from Betty for a split second, to cast Jughead a dubious, questioning look (one that he failed to even remotely acknowledge - being too engrossed in his food).

 

“I don’t get,” Veronica finally began, knitting her fingers together as she gestured to Jughead.

 

“Hm?” He finally looked up from his food, sending her a skeptical glance.

 

“You’re so tightly wound right now. As if… As if you’re going to blow or something. And I’m not one to pry-”

 

Archie managed to unsuccessfully stifle a laugh, disguising it as a spontaneous coughing fit instead. Jughead snorted, playfully elbowing him.

 

“Okay, _Archiekins_ \- maybe I am,” She interjected, flashing him a grin, and then turning her attention back to Jughead “But still. Is this about that hat of yours, or something bigger? Because it wasn’t exactly designer or anything - it can’t have cost you that much. If it’s really bumming you out this much, couldn’t you get another? I could-”

 

All Archie really remembers from the rest of that night is Jughead launching himself into frantic rant about ‘artistic expression’ and ‘maintaining his aesthetic’ and why ‘sentimentalism and materialism could never co-exist’ - gesticulating widely throughout, and calling them all out for staying silent in the face of such a dilemma. It was from then on that Archie vowed he’d do anything to reunite his boyfriend with his _damn hat_ \- for Jughead's sake, and that of everyone around him, too.

 


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beneath it all, Jughead Jones is actually much more heartfelt and sentimental than he would like others to know.

That next morning Archie skipped out on walking to school with Betty who was met with a hasty text briefly explaining his absence, and a promise to catch up at lunch. It was all a part of his grand plan - if he couldn’t find Jughead’s hat, it wouldn’t be that hard to make him another one, would it? During his early morning detour, a brief (but still persistent) flutter of doubt crossed his mind as he found himself asking the clerk at the counter of the convenience store if they sold any yarn and knitting needles (and was met with a look of utter befuddlement, before she went off into the back to look) but other than that, he was certain that everything would work out.

 

~

 

He was wrong. Oh so very _wrong_ . Archie had stayed up till two am, watching countless videos on his laptop, of middle age suburban moms giving knitting tutorials for beginners, and had come to the realisation that knitting a damn _whoopee cap_ was far from an easy beginner topic. He’d blown off hanging out with Jug tonight too, just so he could work on this damn hat, but now it seemed as if he’d hit a dead end. Like a mantra, Archie kept repeating to himself that the look on Jughead’s face would make it all worthwhile, but as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that night, and glanced down at his at the product of his sudden creative spur, he became less certain. It didn’t even resemble a crown, with only four points - all of different lengths - haphazardly splaying outwards, and a huge, gaping hole in the side, big enough for Archie to stick his thumb in. Not to mention the fact that it was disgustingly lopsided too. A chuckle bubbled up from deep within Archie’s chest as he thought of how laughably sad the whole situation was. He was knitting his boyfriend a hat for God’s sake - in what instance was that even remotely acceptable? Running a hand through his hair groggily, he closed his laptop and concluded that he’d decide what to do with his God-awful mess in the morning. For now, he needed to sleep.

 

~

 

Archie stood awkwardly by his door, contemplating whether or not he should take the hat to school. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he wrestled with the idea. On the one hand, he’d been up all night working on it, it’d be the most practical thing to do, right? But then again, there was the ever present reminder that Archie could not knit, much less knit a whole hat, which is why the pathetic blob of yarn still lay sat on his desk. Eventually, he settled. He grabbed the hat, quickly shoving it into the bottom of his bag. He didn’t need to decide now, he had plenty of time between now, and when he’d see Jughead: he could decide then.

 

~

 

Archie had been wrong, yet again. He’d had parted ways with Betty, and after a lot of convincing on on her part, had decided to give Jug the hat. If worst came to worse, he could always play it off as a joke or something - Jughead, out of all people would know how to appreciate that. He turned the corner, distractedly fidgeting with the hat that laid clenched in his fist, not really paying attention to where he was going, until-

 

“Archie!” Jughead called out, leant again against his locker yet _again._

 

Archie’s eyes shot up in confusion, taking in the sight of Jughead beaming like a cat who had caught the cream, before clumsily shoving the hat behind him, and putting on a strained smile.

 

“Hey.” Archie greeted, walking up to meet him. “I just wanted to say that I’m-” Archie paused, not quite sure of what he was seeing. The _hat_ . Jughead was wearing his _goddamn hat_. He’d found the fucking thing - that was why he was grinning so much.

 

Jughead must’ve picked up on Archie’s hesitation.

 

“God, Archie, I know I’m attractive but seriously - close your mouth. You'll catch flies.” Jug teased.

 

“I…” He interjected weakly, his cheeks turning an unceremonious shade of red - a stark contrast to the smattering of brown freckles that adorned his face.

 

“And damn? You look even more tired than me. That’s bad, man, I’m literally an _insomniac_ \- what’s your reason?”

 

“Um. Your hat? Wh-”

 

“You’ve been losing sleep over my _hat_? Wow, and they say romance is dead _!_ ” He faked a swoon. “I’m assuming you’re referring to its sudden appearance? It’s crazy, I was just-” Jughead stopped, as if just realising that Archie had barely managed to choke out a sentence. “Hey, you _are_ okay, aren’t you? You’re all flustered - do you wanna go see the nurse? Did you get _any_ sleep yesterday?” Concern softened Jughead’s features as he he began to frantically spew about Archie should really be taking better care of himself, and started to tug on on Archie’s arm, intent on taking him to the nurse.

 

“Jughead, seriously, calm down okay? I’m fine.”

 

“You’re fine? Hmn.”

 

“God - _Yes_! ” Archie proclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. Jughead squinted questioningly in return.

 

“What’s in your hand then?”

 

He stuttered, yet again, and thrusted his hands behind his back: unmistakably in an attempt to hide something. “I- _What_?”

 

“Your hand, Archie. What’s in it?”

 

“Nothing, Jug. Please. Let it go.”

 

He cast him an imploring look. “Archie, _please_ -”

 

“ _Jugheaddd_.” Archie whined. “It’s nothing, I swear-”

 

“Is it about Grundy? Because you know you can come to me if-”

 

“God no! It’s nothing serious, okay?”

 

“Then show me.”

 

“If I do, you can’t laugh at me. You’ve got to promise you won't, right?.”

 

“You know that I can’t just-”

 

“ _Jughead_.”

 

“Right. Okay. I swear.” He replied, giving Archie a mock-salute.

 

Archie brought his hands to rest in front of him, and slowly began to uncurl them, to reveal the knitted catastrophe within - being careful to avoid Jughead’s stare the whole time.

 

“This is for you, I guess.” He shrugged, finally looking up to meet his gaze. Tenderly, Archie took both of Jughead’s hands, and reluctantly dropped the hat into them, curling his fingers back around it - as if to conceal the mess he’d just gifted him with. The ginger’s unsure, affectionate actions reminded Jughead of the fact that they were still learning how to act around each other again. That what had happened over summer left them both in uncharted territory, and although it left him regretfully yearning for the time they’d lost together, it also made his heart swell with something indescribable: the fact that they were both growing together. Both learning more and more about each other (and themselves) each day. He felt more at peace with Archie, now, than he had with anyone in a very long time. But of course, Jughead wasn’t going to admit _any_ of this to anyone - as much as he hated cliches, he hated the fact that he had become one, much, much more. So although he felt this way, he daren’t vocalize it (often, at least), choosing to express his sentiment through thinly veiled sarcasm instead. Which is why, instead, he furrowed his brows in confusion, and gestured towards his hands, now wrapped tightly around Archie’s gift.

 

“And this is…?”

 

Archie scoffed, looking expectant. “See for yourself.”

 

Jug rolled his eyes dramatically, before opening up his hands and inspecting the ‘thing’ inside.

 

“Seriously Archie, what is-” He stopped, upon realising exactly what he was holding.

 

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Jughead’s voice softened till it was barely a whisper, as he held the hat out in front of him, falling silent. Archie doubted it was possible at first, but Jughead was blushing even more so than him, flitting between staring at the hat, and then at Archie, with a look of fierce adoration, as he began to flush a deep crimson. Archie wrung his hands together, unsure of what to say, or do, or if Jug even liked the hat, wanting to interject. It wasn’t till he picked up on the very slight wetness of Jughead’s eyes, that he allowed himself to relax.

 

“Arch...” Jughead began, scarcely audible, blinking rapidly. They stood there, awkwardly, for only a second longer (although it felt like eons) - Jughead, just _there,_ making these awkward, sputtery noises, clutching that sorry-excuse-of a hat to his chest boldly, as if daring anyone to take it, while Archie stared on - partially alarmed (mainly because he didn’t think Jughead had ever been this quiet in his life) but mostly content, with his decision to give his boyfriend the gift after all. Almost as if someone had pressed play, Jughead seemed to spring into action, launching Archie into a fervent hug, knocking him a couple steps backwards, and managing to crush them both in the process. Seeing Jughead so intense, so enthusiastic was that of a rarity, so much so Archie couldn’t help but giggle into Jug’s shoulder.

 

“Wow - I’m pretty sure you haven’t gone this long without saying anything since, well, since _forever_. Maybe I should try DIY more often.”

 

“Har har har, Andrews.” Jughead deadpanned, thickly, his already hesitant mumbled muffled by the thick fabric of Archie’s varsity jacket.

 

Archie pulled out of the hug, leveling himself face-to-face with Jughead, their foreheads pressed together, as Jug exhaled shakily, reaching out to gingerly cradle Archie’s hand -  squeezing it endearingly.

 

“So I’m guessing you like the gift then?” He prompted, beaming fondly. He was close enough to count every mole, to brush that stray lock of wispy, black hair behind his ear. Close enough to kiss him till their lips were plump and swollen.

 

“I guess you could say that.” Archie chuckled. “But honestly,” Jughead began, blinking hazily, and licking his lips. “ _Thank you_.”

 

Archie leant forwards, on his tiptoes in order to meet Jughead, and pressed a lazy, heartfelt kiss to his lips, nipping his lower one. Jughead hummed in breathless approval, and then in annoyance, seeming to be ready to protest as Archie drew away, cutting short their mid-hall make out session.

 

“We should get to class,” He began, cutting Jughead off, mid-complaint, squeezing Jughead’s hand back, as if to say ‘ _You’re welcome_.’ and then dragging him forward, towards the science block - ignoring the boy’s mild objection, an almost childish giddiness painting both of their countenances.

 

This is how is it was meant to be. How it was always meant to be. Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones - a single unit, a united front against all the odds. For that brief moment, they were just two kids - in love and carefree, the unpleasant tragedies of the summer momentarily forgotten in the sugar sweet glow of the present.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo, so i didn't want to explicitly state where jug's hat was/how he found it, but if any of yall have any theories or anything, hmu!


End file.
